


Big Giant Dildo-Tentacled Squid Fingering Louis

by pumpkinpiechey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Octopi & Squid, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, i wrote this for tumblr on a drug induced whim, im not entirely sure, sex with a squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/pseuds/pumpkinpiechey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title my dears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Giant Dildo-Tentacled Squid Fingering Louis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalamityK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/gifts).



> My friend received "IF YOU CAN REALLY WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING THEN WHY DONAT YOU WRITE ABOUT THE BIG GIANT DILDO TETACLED SQUAD FINGERING LOUIS (make him call it daddy)xxxxx" as a prompt
> 
> I decided to fill it.

Louis never expected it to go this far. He knew he had his kinks, some mild and some he would never tell a another person about. Thankfully, his new partner wasn’t a human. Hell, it wasnt even mammal. The squid, conveniently named Andre, was a big giant dildo tentacled sex cephalopod.

They met at the beach on a sunny afternoon, the waves pulling and pushing everything they touched. Louis spotted something big and multicolored floating in the waves and coming towards him. For some reason, seeing it made a bolt of arousal shoot from his toes to his eyeballs. He had to figure out what it was, and why it caused such a reaction. As it floated closer, he grabbed a pool noodle and swam out to rescue it. As he swam closer, he noticed it was something like a squid or an octopus. Except one, important thing. And the closer he got, the more he noticed. Dildos. Dildos everywhere. Instead of it’s tentacles ending normally, they ended in a variety of dildo shapes. What the hell.

Thinking back, he probably didn’t react like a normal person would. Instead of utter shock and bewilderment, Louis stared in a daze and got even more aroused. This is actually something he does often, even now he’s staring at his newly found lover. Andre was laying on the bed, lazily moving his dildo-tentacles about. Even the subtle movements of the wriggly limbs brought lust into Louis’s body.

Louis strutted over to Andre, and jumped onto him and straddled to his best abilities. Given that Andre is a cephalopod thing and is completely unaccustomed to human mating rituals, Louis takes the lead. He quickly strips his clothes off and searches for the lube under his pillow, and begins to prepare himself for the onslaught of various dildos. In a fit of impatience he squirts the lube on every inch of Andre, and begins hunting for the perfect shape. He settles for one with a curved shape and little nibs all down the side for extra tickle, and lightly circles it around his pulsing hole. With gentle prodding and curious wriggling, it slowly goes in a few inches at a time. The sensation never ceases to amaze Louis, and he wonders why no human had ever thought of it before; even before he met Andre he was baffled that no one took advantage of creatures with tentacles.

Having gotten used to the sensation, Louis bounces up and down, gaining speed every second. When another tentacle swoops by his head, he grabs it and shoves it up his man cave along with the other one. This one is much thicker than the other, and has an almost vibrating quality to it. With the added girth and sensation, Louis can barely breathe because of the pleasure. After merely a few minutes of bouncing and some extra dick touch by a stray tentacle, Louis cums harder than he ever has in his life. As he slips Andre out of him, he whispers the one thing that pleases the squid more than anything…

"Thank you daddy."

The squid squealed with delight~


End file.
